The Stella of Rivenhall
by Eveline
Summary: The Marauders and Julian in Gryffindor and Lily, Kate, Phyllis and Gussie in Ravenclaw embark on a ordinary school year, until the Marauders and co decide to grace the Library with their presence and carried away in something Gussie specializes in.


The Stella of Rivenhall  
By Eveline  
Chapter One: We Begin  
Lily Evans clutching her pile of school books, stood near the front of the queue in Flourish and Blots waiting to be served. In front of her stood a tall girl, she could only see the back of, whose dark brown hair in its shoulder length plait was tinting red where the light hit it. She was dressed in robes the likes of which Lily had never seen before and would love to own, they were a deep amethyst coloured velvety silk like material tapering in round her waist then falling in folds to the floor. The hem that brushed the floor was embroidered, in silver, a continuing branch rapped in ivy, this pattern was repeated round the cuffs and neck and on her back was large segment of 3 ivy leaves intricately detailed. Just by looking at the way the girl or woman, whatever you preferred to call her, held herself, standing to her full height chin up, back straight and with a very elegant air Lily could tell she was rather upper-class. It was when she spoke to the man behind the sales  
desk Lily knew she'd been right her voice was so upper class it exceeded anything Lily had heard in her life and made her feel slightly reduced in status.  
"That will be 4 Galleons and 15 sickles," the sales assistant said.  
The girl pulled a pouch out of her robes saying, "You wouldn't happen to know where I might find a copy of this week's Witch Weekly would you?"  
"No sorry we sold out the day it was issued it's had a hit this week; the men are even buying it too."  
She handed over the money, "Oh. Why's that?"  
"Everyone's eager to read the article Martin Ascot wrote on Stella's particularly on the Stella of Rivenhall."  
Lily could have sworn she saw the girl tense, but decided that she must of imagined it when the girl said, " I expect that's so. We haven't heard about the Rivenhall bunch in ages." She picked up her bags of books, ready to go.  
"That's right, no ones quite sure who the present one is. But the Stella of Rivenhall has always been far more respected than the likes of the Stella of Agnes and his family, they're forever creating scandal. Err... What's your name by the way?"  
Lily snorted here the salesman looked about 20 and was obviously searching for a date, "Um... Rose Mathews. I'd better go. Bye." She then turned around smiled at Lily as she past and left the shop. Lily was left with a vivid picture of a pair of big sparkling dark brown, almost black eyes outlined in the longest thickest black lashes imaginable creating a kind of kohl effect, she was also left to think that the girls name was not Rose Mathews.  
As she placed the books she would need for her 5th year at Hogwarts on the counter the salesman said, "We don't get people like that in here often. They usually send their servants, but that one was different."  
Lily blinked, "What do you mean, people like that?"  
"Oh just people that upper class you know."  
"Oh I see," She replied frowning.  
Lily next ran into the same girl that'd got her wondering about what Stella's were in Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. The shop was rather full and rather long queue had formed, there was a spare seat next to `Rose Mathews' and Lily decided she wanted to know the girls real name. Lily plonked herself down rather un-lady like way next to her saying, "Hi," as she did so.  
The girl looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet she'd picked up off a pile of magazines near by them, "Hello."  
Lily now got a full view of her face she was rather good looking with high cheek bones, the whitest creamy like skin Lily could imagine and full blood red lips.  
"Rose Mathews, right?"  
This caused the girl to laugh, "Wrong. Gussie Sturkenboom."  
"Gussie as in Augusta?"  
"Yes. Except I never use Augusta if I can help it, it makes my name sound even more scary."  
"Oh cool. Lily Evans," She held out her hand, "I'm 5th year at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw."  
"Same."  
Lily blinked, not saying anything for a moment or too, this girl wasn't in any of her classes or her dorm not to mention Lily had never seen her at all within the walls of Hogwarts. Gussie was watching her closely grinning slightly as she said, "I've been home schooled until now."  
"Oooh." Lily said realising," But then how is it you know which house you're in?"  
"Dumbledore sent me the Sorting Hat to try on, it sorted me and when he got it back he put it on and it told him what it'd decided."  
"Oh I see."  
Gussie was folding up the paper now and putting it into one of the bags full of books and the like, "Do you enjoy Hogwarts?"  
"HECK YES! Well that's with the exception of James Potter."  
Gussie laughed, "What about him?"  
"I've hated him since the day we met on the Hogwarts Express in 1st year and he stained my teeth yellow for a week."  
"Oh it's one of those less common forms of flirtation."  
Lily deciding it would be best not to glare at someone she'd just met just moaned, "NOOOO!"  
"I'll take you word for it." Was the rather unconvincing reply.  
***  
  
James Potter grinned as Mr Potters joyful laughed echoed through the lounge, "You should've seen the look on the Ministers face when Rivenhall refused him the funding for a new newspaper called `The Ministries Guide'."  
  
Mrs Potter frowned, "Now dear you shouldn't go round saying things like that we all know he tries his best."  
  
This was followed by another raucous laugh from James's father, "You my dear," He stated, "Have never met the Stella of Rivenhall, and if every you do you shall see that it's a laughing matter for the Minister is one of the most egotistical people I know and to have himself shone down by Rivenhall was a most offensive insult, not to mention everyone who was present laughing at him."  
  
Mrs Potter frowned, "Some people are often led to believe that the Stella of Rivenhall is nothing but a made up name by the ministry, no one but you and your select group have ever seen them."  
  
"Nonsense, plenty of people have seen, but then its not like everyone walks round in Diagon Alley asking every passer by their name. Besides you remember the late Stella, he was one of the best people this world has ever seen."  
  
"If you ask me," Mrs Potter declared, "The Rivenhall lot have to much control of the magical world."  
  
"I hardly think so, but if you ever meet one you'll see why people think that."  
  
Mrs Potter was about to say something else when James butted in, "Dad, why is it, you, and so many others who now the Stella are so much on his side?"  
  
"Her," Mr Potter corrected, "and because James she is absolutely impossible to dislike, even people who orginate from Slytherin love the las unless of course she wishes to make herself disliked by a person she's very capable of it."  
  
"Well if she's that loveable why does she never make herself known or attend those big fancy ministry doo's?"  
  
Mrs Potter nodded while Mr Potter rolled his eyes, "Honestly can you expect a girl who's barely reached her 16^th birthday to want herself to be that well known? Besides she got a private life to lead not one for the media."  
  
"Well," James countered, "If she's nearly 16 that means she's at Hogwarts doesn't it?"  
  
"No, she's home shooled."  
  
James screwed up his face, "Whatever for? Hogwarts would beat the likes of any home?"  
  
This received a nod, "In general it would but you forget the girl hasn't a father, is guardian of her siblings and has many affairs to attend to."  
  
"Oh," was all James could say. Clearly this `Stella of Rivenhall' was something amazing, especially to have earned Mr Potter's approval.  
  
***  
  
The toot from the Hogwarts express echoed round the platform as it signalled for everyone to hop onboard. There was a wave of people moving towards the train, pushing and shoving there way to preferred compartments.  
  
Phyllis Stanton standing pushed up against the wall of the corridor running down the centre of the train flinched as someone's elbow dug into her. The passing stream of traffic keeping her pinned to the wall contained none of her friend and almost no one she really wanted to talk to. It wasn't until the moving crowd thinned that she was able to move to the compartment across the hall, in search of her friends.  
  
Instead of her friends however she found a tall very good looking girl in the process of changing the colour of the seat opposite her. She looked up as Phyllis entered smiling at her as she did so. Phyllis grinned back saying, "Erm... you haven't seen anyone by the name of Kate Darcy and Lily Evans, she's got lots of vivid red hair, floating round have you?"  
  
The girl seemed to recall some sort of thing by the look on her face, "Lily Evans? The one who dislikes someone called James Potter?"  
  
"Yea that's the one."  
  
The girl chuckled at this, "Yes, actually I have seen her she was with, no doubt, Kate Darcy looking rather guilty about something, towards the back of the train. That was about 10 minutes ago."  
  
Phyllis thanked her before saying, "I'm Phyllis Stanton, 5^th year. Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes," The girl turned the chair a brilliant shade of orange that she obviously disliked for it was quickly turned blue, "I've been home schooled before, but I thought I better come here this year for O.W.L's," She then stood up and held out her had, "Gussie Sturkenboom."  
  
Phyllis shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Can I ask, if you are new how'd you know Lily doesn't like James Potter?"  
  
The seat turned forest green, "Oh, I met her in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh I see. Well I better get going, and find Kate and Lily." Phyllis then turned around not seeing Gussie pocket her wand before the seat changed through a fast series of fluorescent colours.  
  
The next intruder into Gussie compartment was a tall extremely handsome boy of about 15 with curly black locks and sapphire blue eyes. He entered just in time to see her turn the windows, with a wand, stain glass with a picture of an old arch way of some sort on it. The boy blinked; well it was definitely an interesting way to start a journey.  
  
"Um... Hi." He said cautiously.  
  
He'd so far only been able to see the back of a girl with amazing hair that was up in some sort of twists but as she turned round he was almost struck dead, he could swear he was looking at a goddess, "Hello." The accent had him annoyed, for a moment, he supposed her to be an upper class snob but the sparkle of her eye told otherwise.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"  
  
The smiled, "Of course not, take a seat, just not that one closest to the door it's got a well err..... charm on it."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her laughing slightly, "What sort of charm?"  
  
"Oh not anything significant just a err.... hair colouring charm."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Is that all? In that case I can sit down on it then. I always have fancied myself with lime green curls."  
  
She laughed, the wrinkled her nose, "Lime green? You don't seriously like that colour do you?"  
  
"No not particularly but I've been told it brings out my eyes." With that he sat down it the seat, "Well? What colour is it?"  
  
He got no reply for the girl was in fits of laughter, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Her grinned at her, "Come on tell."  
  
She began rummaging around for something, "I think I'll just give you a mirror."  
  
Several seconds later the boy was laughing has well, not only had he been given electrocuted style multi coloured hair but a moustache to match. His eyebrows were blue and yellow stripes and his eyelashes were red.  
  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "You have to teach me that."  
  
"Its Jilmunderukes," She replied as she stood up and walked over to him and held out her hand, "Gussie Sturkenboom, 5^th year."  
  
Being that joker he was instead of taking her hand he stood up and engulfed her in a hug saying, "Julian Carlisle, also 5^th year." He then looked down at Gussie who although she was tall was no where near as tall as him and asked, "Why haven't I seen you around before?"  
  
"I'm starting this year, I've been home schooled."  
  
His jaw dropped, "What!? You'd rather stay at home that come to Hogwarts, you must be mad."  
  
This received a laugh and a slight shake of the head, but no real reply.  
  
After she'd made the ceiling snow dry snow Gussie asked, "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. I suppose you're to be sorted."  
  
"No, I've already had that done. I'm Ravenclaw."  
  
He frowned, "Ravenclaw! What a shame. You hardly act like one, I daresay they'll make you become one of them, all boring and care nothing for anything but knowledge. I know! Maybe you can ask for a change of house due to the fact that it's against your religion to have anything to do with books."  
  
She laughed, "And it's against yours to like Ravenclaws is it?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then I suggest you revise your generalization of them. I've met several nice ones already."  
  
He pretended to faint, "Oh dear, our latest news headline is becoming all biased."  
  
He smirked as the brown eyes crinkled in yet another charming smile, "I have no reason to hate any other house as yet, but I may have over time."  
  
"HECK YES! By the end of today you should realise that Slytherins are scum."  
  
"No doubt I will but.........." She didn't finish the sentence as the door opened revealing the sweets witch.  
  
As she did every year the plump old witch asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
Julian looked a bit sheepish and said he only had enough for a cauldron cake. While Gussie surveyed the things on the trolley carefully chose some pumpkin pasties, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, several chocolate frogs and some tongue tickling toffees along with a bag of mixed sweets. She paid for the lot out of a little pouch filled with money before taking the food in her arms placing it on the seat next to Julian and sitting on the one next to that and saying, "Help yourself."  
  
He looked at her down at the sweets and back up at her, "No, I can't."  
  
"Why ever not? I surely can't eat them all by myself besides I'm not a great fan of junk food."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
She frowned at him in confusion, "Yes, it's only a few sweets; you've got to eat something."  
  
He beamed, "Thanks! I'll pay you back."  
  
"Pay me back?" She asked sounded amazed.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"But it's only 2 galleons."  
  
"I know but there's a limited amount of money parents give their children so we need to save it." He realised that this has had a bit of an odd effect on her, several seconds too late, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "No, no it's fine. It's just that I'm going to contradict another one of your generalizations, some of us don't have parents."  
  
"So your orphaned then?"  
  
"No. I've got a mother but, well, oh! There's no point explaining."  
  
He was about to ask another probing question when the door opened yet again, and in ran Lily. She took in the rather colour full compartment, the pile of sweets and Julians here without an odd look and said, "HIDE ME!"  
  
Julain and Gussie laughed and within seconds Lily had been changed fluorescent pink to match the seat and was plonked down on it."  
  
Julian looked at her and remarked, "I must say Gussie you've got a very interesting form of welcoming people."  
  
She grinned while Lily giggled, "We've met before."  
  
"Oh I see." He then turned to Lily, "What is it you've done to James?"  
  
Lily cracked up managing to say, "Broom sticks." They weren't given long to puzzle over that one as James had appeared in the door wearing his Hogwarts robes that were covered in little tangoing broomsticks. Julian snorted while James glared at him, "It's not funny Julian! How would you like it?"  
  
"Actually," Gussie grinned, "I quite like your new fashion James. What's it called? A taste of Potter?"  
  
Lily who was sitting stock still in her pink form stifled a laugh at this and found it even more difficult when Julian said, "Yes! I simply must get a pair. They're not too expensive are they?"  
  
James glared muttering something about unloyal friends fraternizing with the enemy. Which caused Gussie and Lily to erupt into laughter while Julian mimicked his friend.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until the next day when Lily, Kate, Phyllis and Gussie appeared in the Great Hall for breakfast in robes covered with tangoing broomsticks identical to James's ones, that he was still wearing as it hadn't worn off and had somehow ended up on his other robes, that the full impact of it hit him. His 1^st day back and he was sure that the new girls, whose name he'd found out from Julian was going to be trouble, inspiring Evans with new pranks. HMPH! He thought, maybe he wasn't looking forward to this year so much after all.  
  
A/N Disclaimer: Everything Hp belongs to J.K. Rowling etc. 


End file.
